1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to convertible tops for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a one piece carpeted topwell assembly for use in storing an automotive vehicle convertible top when the top is in a lowered or storage position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convertible tops, i.e. tops that fold back, have been used in the automotive industry for years. The attraction of convertible tops is that they may be raised to cover a passenger compartment of the vehicle during cool or rainy weather and folded down to expose the passenger compartment to an open air atmosphere during periods of warm or sunny weather. When lowered back, the convertible top is stored in an area behind a back seat of the vehicle and in front of a trunk of the vehicle. This area is typically referred to as the topwell or slingwell area. Regardless of the position of the convertible top, i.e. up or down, the topwell area is subject to water accumulation because it is difficult to completely seal a rear window to a fabric convertible top.
Topwells generally have been manufactured either from vinyl that was typically assembled through a cut and sew fashion including snaps, grommets, and plastic extrusions, or from vacuum formed high density polyethylene (HDPE). This multi-piece vinyl or polyethylene topwell configuration has several disadvantages, including complex installation, significant weight, improper fit and finish, low noise dampening capabilities, water leakage along seams, and high cost in manufacturing and assembly. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a topwell which provides for easy installation with reduced weight, improved fit and finish, increased noise dampening capabilities, and reduced manufacturing and assembly costs.